


Damages

by vidocqsociety



Category: Hawkeye (Comics)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 16:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vidocqsociety/pseuds/vidocqsociety
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the airport, Clint and Kate reflect on the day's events. Post issue 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damages

**Author's Note:**

> Quick little thing to drag me back into writing. I may actually be in love with this series, and it's only three issues in.

Clint and Kate watched the red-head disappear into the airport crowd. "If I were her, I'd've charged you double," said Kate, hands on her hips. "Pain and suffering."

"I didn't get her kidnapped."

"Yeah, but you stole her car--"

" _She_ stole it, which I found out after I _paid_ for it."

"That still doesn't excuse the fact that you left her hog-tied in the back while you led her kidnappers on an insane car chase down the West Side Highway.

"You were the one driving the car!"

Kate waved a hand. "The least you could have done for the poor girl was take the tape off her mouth before you started Death Race 2012 through Manhattan."

Clint considered it. "Yeah..." The girl was going to sleep like shit tonight. Of that he was certain. "You delight in making me feel like garbage, don't you?"

"Only because you make it so easy."

Clint's shoulders sagged slightly. "I should've paid double."

"Probably. I mean, it's not like you couldn't afford it, you crazy-rich bastard."

"Didn't your parents teach you not to discuss money in polite company?"

"One, you are not polite. You are _never_ polite. You strive for the opposite. And two, obviously no one told you, because you bring it up every chance you get."

She had him there. "I didn't grow up with money."

"I know," Kate said. She steamrolled through the potential awkwardness of the conversation and continued on. "My point is, you have more than enough money to have paid double and have both your car and mine repaired."

" _Your_ car? I'm sorry, when did _that_ enter the conversation?"

"When you asked me to pick you up. The way I see it, any damages I incur are your fault. So you pay for them."

"It's _your_ ugly car, girly-girl. _You_ pay for it."

"What? I don't have any money."

"I seem to recall you having a lot of it, actually. More than me."

"Uh-uh," she said. " _Daddy's_ rich. I have twelve bucks to my name. Four of which was yours, by the way. Thanks."

"You took my money?!"

"You said you were going out for tape and coffee! Instead, you bought a car and got laid! Yeah, I took your money!"

"That is--"

"Totally fair." Kate folded her arms. Everything about her posture dared Clint to fight her on it. And another time, he might have. For fun. But right now? He was exhausted. All he wanted to do was pass out on his couch with his dog and go to sleep.

Clint sighed. "Get the car."

Kate slipped her sunglasses back on. "You got it, boss."


End file.
